


Me + Yr Daughter

by orphan_account



Series: Music's in My Soul [4]
Category: Soul Eater
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-12
Updated: 2012-05-12
Packaged: 2017-11-05 05:50:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/403112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account





	Me + Yr Daughter

Soul sat casually on the couch of their apartment, his arms stretched on the back. He crossed his legs and looked to the left. To anyone who didn't know Soul, he might appear relaxed. To Black*Star and Kid, both sitting to his right, he looked scared out of his wits.

The three boys were waiting for their dates – their female partners – to exit the room so they could get going to the dance. It wasn't another anniversary celebration, but the tradition of prom that normal students got to experience. Lord Death had been hoping it would help them to relax, but it seemed to do more harm than good. After all, Black*Star had broken the arms of every other student who dared to look twice at Tsubaki (although they weren't supposed to go with their partners anyway). Kid had insisted on taking Crona, who was about his height by now and a tad more symmetrical than anyone else in the group (at least, according to Kid, who dressed poor Crona for the event). Maka was originally going to go with Kilik while Patti and Liz went with dates of their own (random boys no one else in the group knew, but had rented a limo to attract their attention)…But, of course, plans changed. At the last minute, Harvar got sick and Kilik cancelled on Maka to go with his first-choice date, Jackie.

Soul had been sitting at home minding his own business when Maka, who should have been getting ready for the dance, came home and flopped on the couch. She let her feet dangle over the arms of the couch. She crossed her arms and pouted.

Soul, a game controller in one hand, looked down at her. "You okay?"

Maka glared at him and turned over to face the couch. "I don't want to talk about it," she muttered to the couch.

"C'mon Maka. I thought you were supposed to be getting ready for the dance. What're you doing back here?" Soul placed a hand on her head and turned her back around. "What happened?"

"Kilik dumped me" she mumbled. She put a pillow over her head and held it down. Soul watched as her chest shook. Oh shit, he thought. She's crying. Now what do I do?

"Uhm, Maka, I – I can go with you, I guess."

"No, Soul," she sat up and threw the pillow at the wall. "Don't worry about it, I'll just read or something."

"Oh come on, Maka. You've been talking about this dance for ages, you might as well go to it. If you don't want to go with me you can always just go on your own and just…dance with Liz or Patti or someone.

"I would be the only one there without a date! No, I'm not going, Soul!" Maka got up and walked towards her bedroom. Soul followed. He wrapped a hand around her wrist and threw her up over his shoulders. "Put me down, Soul! I said I'm not going!"

"Maka Albarn, would you please do me the immense pleasure of being my date to the prom?"

"It's a little late for that – put me down, Soul!"

"Of course I'll pick you up. Half-past eight sound good?"

"Are you even listening to me?"  
"I hope your father won't mind, I'll need to borrow a tux…"

And that is how Soul got to Spirit's apartment, waiting with Kid and Black*Star while Tsubaki and Crona helped pretty Maka up for the event. Soul groaned as Death Scythe entered the room again, still glaring at her.

"I'd like to know your intentions with my daughter, young man."

"Seriously? I live with her, perform soul resonance with her, and nearly die for or with her every day, but yet you think my taking her to a dance shows some sort of ulterior motive?"

Spirit looked at Soul from the corner of his eyes. "I'll be watching you, boy. I'm chaperoning the dance."

Soul sighed. "Look, Mister Death-Scythe, Maka is my friend. We're going to go to the dance, she'll probably break my foot by stepping on it, and then we'll spend the end of the dance trying to pull Black*Star off the rafters. It's not like I'm going to try to kiss her or anything. I mean, by the time we're done helping Tusbaki with Black*Star, none of us is going to have any energy to even take our clothes off before falling asleep."

Soul leaned back again. "So don't sweat it, old man. It'll be cool."

X – x – x – x- x – x –x –x –x –x –x –x –x –x –x –x – x- x – x – x – x – x – x – x – x- x – x – X

Soul was very, very wrong about the way his evening would be going. When Maka stepped out of the guest room with Tsubaki and Crona, all jaws dropped. Tsubaki, as always, was stunning. Crona had been cleaned up and made to look more feminine. Kid presented her with two flowers, one for each side, so she could be symmetrical. Maka was wearing a slinky black dress that hugged her figures in ways that should have made her father, gushing about how beautiful she was, feel very awkward.

Soul shifted uncomfortably in his seat before standing up and giving Maka a red rose for a wrist corsage – courtesy of Kid who, for some bizarre reason, had brought an array of flowers with him.

Black*Star had spent the beginning of the dance dirty-dancing with Tsubaki, the middle of it crying, and the end of it kissing her vigorously. Kid, as to be expected, spend the whole dance trying to make sure that he and Crona remained perfectly symmetrical, in light of the wild dancing.

Maka had her arms draped around Soul's neck, her back to his chest and his hands around her hips. Soul didn't like dancing this way, but at the time it was the only way they could both dance without getting kicked out and converse with Tsubaki and Black*Star.

"So Maka, whatchu think about the dance?" Black*Star asked.

Maka shrugged. "Seems like you two are having a great time, though." Black*Star grinned and made a move on Tsubaki. Tsubaki gasped, but didn't reprimand him. The two disappeared.

Soul, uncomfortable, attempted to move positions so that Maka didn't feel anything she wasn't supposed to feel. Luckily, she let go of him to watch Black*Star and Tsubaki running away. Spirit was glaring at Soul and making gestures to imply what he might do to soul, should he catch Soul rubbing up against his daughter again. Soul shrugged sheepishly.

Maka turned to Soul and looked down at the ground. "So…I guess you won't wanna be staying here long."

Soul shrugged. "It doesn't really have anything to do with want so much as your dad might kill me."

A slow song came on. Soul glanced around the gym as many couples stuck their tongues in each others' mouths. He grimaced. "How many cases of mono do you think we'll have in school tomorrow?"

Maka giggled. She seemed preoccupied.

Awkwardly, Soul held out his hand. Maka took it and the two began to dance slowly, the way they did when they were in Soul's soul. Maka rested her head on his shoulder, smiling.

X – x – x – x – x – x – x – x – x – x – x – x – x – x – x – x – x – x – x – x – x – x – x – X

The real trouble began after the dance. Maka and Soul felt a little light-headed, but Kid and Black*Star were just rearing to go. Their excitement lead the others on a wild goose chase about town, while Black*Star and Kid managed to coerce Tsubaki, along with Liz and Patti – who had long ditched their dates – into a drinking contest.

Soul and Maka managed to corral the others by about midnight. Soul helped Maka drop the other girls in Maka's room. They closed the door and faced each other.

"Uh," Soul started. "I should probably go back to Kid's place with..Kid and…Black*Star…you know…make sure they don't have…alcohol poisoning…or something."

"Yeah." Maka twirled one of her ponytails around her fingers. Silently, she dropped it and put her hands on Soul's shoulders. They kissed softly for several minutes before Maka, much to both her and Soul's surprise, stuck her tongue into his mouth and pushed him up against the wall. Maka fiddled with the button's on Soul's shirt. No, Soul, no – you're going to get yourself killed, why are you doing this – Soul thought to himself as his right hand reached for Maka's zipper –

The door banged open. Maka gasped and pulled away from Soul, making sure to keep her dress up over her chest. Her right ponytail had fallen out, and her dad was standing in the doorway. Spirit's face remained blank for all of three seconds, allowing Soul to escape with Spirit shouting behind him, "Just because she's of age now doesn't mean you have to defile her, you pervert!"


End file.
